Son of the Moon: Hearts and Hooves special
by Romulus Magnus
Summary: A special one shot set during Son of the Moon for Valentines Day.


Son of the Moon: Hearts and Hooves special

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

_A/N: This is a special one shot set during Son of the Moon, for Valentine's Day this week. Please enjoy. There are few things in this that will affect the main story._

February 10, 999 PNMM

Nearly four years had passed since Harry arrived in Equestria and gone was the starved, far too thin colt, having been replaced by a strong, healthy stallion, Harry having matured physically over the years. As for Twilight, she too had matured into a beautiful young mare while still maintaining her passion for learning all she could and there were few others in the castle or in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns that could match her in knowledge, although her penchant for wanting this just so was a source of frustration for many ponies.

Harry paced outside the door leading into Twilight's Tower, waiting for his friend to finish placing the new books she had acquired on the appropriate shelves; however his patience was starting to wear a little thin, as Twilight had been at this for twenty minutes already even though Harry knew she had Spike helping her, and she had promised him that it would take no more than ten minutes.

Deciding to speed things up, Harry proceeded to knock on the door three times, said Twilight's name, knocked three more times, said Twilight's name again, and once again knocked three times before saying Twilight's name once more. This was something that Harry had started doing about a year ago when Twilight refused to take a break from her studying. When asked about it, Twilight just said that if Harry can train every day even when they have a day off from their lessons with Princess Celestia, than she can study every day. When Harry pressed her for more information, Twilight reminded him of his spar with Shining Armor that resulted in Harry finding his Cutie Mark.

Before Harry had a chance to knock once more, the door opened and Twilight stuck her head through the opening, glaring at Harry before speaking. "Do you have to do that?" Harry just smiled in response, causing Twilight to lose the glare, smiled back and laughed slightly.

Once she had recovered Harry decided to ask his friend about something that had been on his mind for the last week: "Twilight, I was wondering since Hearts and Hooves Day is next week, did you want to have dinner together?"

"Don't we always have dinner together?"

"I mean as a date, but as friends though." Harry said, nervous that Twilight would think he was asking her to be his marefriend, not that he thought there was anything wrong with that.

Twilight thought for a few moments before replying. "I'd love to, have you thought about where we could go?"

"There's a restaurant that's just opened about ten minutes from the Palace, I've heard good things about it: live entertainment, good food, and good service." Harry said, relaxing now that Twilight had accepted his offer.

"Sounds good Harry, now why don't we head down for lunch with the Princess?" Twilight asked as she walked past Harry with Spike on her back and closed the door.

"Sure, we should let her know anyway." Harry said before moving to walk beside her, giving a nod to Spike in greeting.

After five minutes the pair of ponies and one dragon entered the Royal Dining Hall to find both Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence already sitting at the table, much like the first time they had met Cadence four years ago. Bowing to the Princesses, Harry and Twilight took their seats before digging into their lunch, a collection of daisy and lily flower sandwiches with hay fries on the side, while Spike was eating various gems.

Before either Harry or Twilight could say anything about their plans for Heart and Hooves day Celestia asked them first; "So Harry, Twilight, any plans for next week?" a small smile on her muzzle.

"Actually Princess, Harry asked me to dinner on Hearts and Hooves day. There's a restaurant near the Palace that's just opened, and we wanted to try it." Twilight answered after a brief silent conversation between the two friends, consisting solely of Twilight looking at Harry with her left eyebrow raised and Harry looking frightened at the suddenness of Celestia's question; despite the fact that he wanted to inform her of their plans anyways.

On hearing of Harry asking Twilight to dinner Celestia barely managed to restrain her glee at the news. Ever since Cadence had informed her that Harry and Twilight were potential mates, she had been waiting for one of them to make the first move towards each other. Despite an incident during Twilight's first heat a year ago, the pair was nearly inseparable.

"Very well Twilight, however I expect the two of you to behave while you are there; remember that while you are in public you represent both the Palace and me." Celestia said before returning to her own lunch.

* * *

February 14, 999 PNMM

Harry was standing outside Twilight's room, waiting for her to finish getting ready for their evening together. Seeing as it was a special occasion, Harry had decided to wear a suit jacket, the colour being a lighter shade of green than his coat, and a silver bowtie. Eventually Twilight walked out of her room, wearing a Tyrian purple dress with her cutie mark on the side, while in her mane was an ornamental daisy. After silently examining each-others attire, Harry was the first to speak.

"You look beautiful Twilight; I really like the daisy in your mane."

"You look good too Harry; why a bowtie though?"

"Simple Twilight: bowties are cool." Harry answered with a smile on his face, causing Twilight to shake her head in exasperation, as he and his date walked towards the main gate where they found the Princesses waiting for them. On reaching the group Harry and Twilight bowed to the Princesses, and said goodbye before walking out the gate into Canterlot.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant, called _The Salt Lick_, Harry and Twilight were quickly escorted to their table, Harry having made a reservation two days before. The table was close to a small stage with two ponies on it at the moment: an ash gray mare playing the cello accompanied by a cerulean coated stallion on a piano. Along the walls of the restaurant were various Hearts and Hooves Day decorations, while around twenty other couples populated the room, keeping the five or so servers busy.

Despite the large number of ponies in the building Harry and Twilight were attended to quickly and ordered a small pizza with hay toppings to split between them. As they waited for their food to arrive the pair talked about their future plans, knowing that their formal education with Princess Celestia would be over next year, around the time of the Summer Sun Celebration.

"Twilight, you know that I've taken the Royal Guard training, and unofficially I'm a member of the Germane Guard; as such I am in the service of Princess Celestia and will be assigned anywhere she sees fit. That being said, I've been made aware that the town of Ponyville is going to need a new guardspony sometime next year, and I'm going to request that I be assigned there." Harry told his friend, glancing over to see how she took the news.

"That's funny; the library in Ponyville is going to need a replacement next year as well so I'm going to apply there." Twilight said, causing the pair to start laughing at the fact that they were going to try to get jobs in the same town. At that moment their food arrived and conversation dropped off as they ate, listening to the excellent music being played.

After a dessert of apple pie and tea Harry paid the bill with a sizable tip in light of the good service and walked with Twilight towards the exit, complimenting the cellist and pianist on their performances on the way out, to which both musicians nodded their thanks. During the short trip back to the Palace Twilight stayed close to Harry's side, as though she was cold despite the night being unseasonably warm. Although Harry was thinking of asking her about it, he found that having Twilight close to him felt right and just enjoyed it during the walk.

Finally, after making it back to the Palace the pair retired to their rooms to remove their garments and prepare to a nights rest. As Harry was slipping under the covers he became aware of Twilight's presence in the bed beside him; turning over to face her, his eyes wide in shock, as this was something she hadn't done since she started taking care of Spike.

"Is something wrong Twilight?"

"No, I just wanted to thank you for a wonderful Hearts and Hooves Day." Twilight answered before kissing Harry on the cheek and lay her head down on the pillow. Once Harry recovered from the slight shock of Twilight kissing him, he decided it didn't really matter that she was in his bed and lay his own head down beside hers and closed his eyes. Before falling asleep Harry whispered into Twilight's ear "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Twilight, pleasant dreams."

_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone, hope you liked this story. I plan on having the first chapter of the second arc for Son of the Moon up on Sunday, but it may end up being posted on Monday._


End file.
